


In memoriam

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Sometimes all you need is one person to help you pull through hard times.





	In memoriam

Our story begins in the aftermath of Cedric Diggory's death, but before his funeral. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father is trying to write a memoriam for his son's upcoming funeral with his dear friend Dedalus Diggle.

Amos muttered, "Cedric was my life, my soul, my heart... No, no, that's not right."

Diggle suggested, "Why don't you say in memoriam at the beginning?"

Amos nodded and said, "In memoriam of Cedric Diggory, son, friend and classmate to many. How's that?"

Diggle smiled. "Perfect, Am."

Amos went on, "Cedric was my whole life after his mother passed and his death has left me devastated beyond belief and... And, and alone, I-I-I."

He broke off and began to sob quietly. 

Diggle insisted, "Sit down, I'll do that for you."

Amos sat down beside Diggle and Diggle continued, "In this war stricken world with nobody but my dear dear friend Dedalus Diggle to console my loss and while he can provide a romantic love, the void that Cedric left will never be filled again. The love I felt for my son will never fade."

Amos wiped his tears away and quietly asked, "Did you just write yourself into Ced's memoriam?"

Diggle smirked. "I totally did."

Amos smiled. "I like it, all of it."

Diggle put down the unfinished memoriam and beamed "I meant it by the way."

Amos grinned. "I know Ded, I love you too."

Diggle whispered, "We probably shouldn't kiss while we're meant to be writing Ced's memoriam."

Amos shoved the memoriam to the side and smirked. "He would want us to move on with our lives."

Diggle agreed, "Yeah, he would."

Amos passionately kissed Diggle over and over again.


End file.
